Device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing integrated circuits that provide quality performance. Some integrated circuits include multiple microelectromechanical systems or chip packages formed by different processes. These types of integrated circuits often fail because the chip packages are not formed under common conditions, and/or one chip package's operational performance is unknown compared to another chip package's operational performance.